Motor Head
by twisted hatred
Summary: These two trainers are looking for some girls when they get more than they can handle
1. Chapter 1

**This is a dumb story about 2 gay guys.** **Chapter 1 - Stick Shift**

Once upon a time, Brennan and Jarod, two of the cutest boitois at chesapeake, were cruising down I-95 in separate cars. They talked to each other via speaker phone as they cruised like bruisers, feeling the cool Essex breeze undulate through their flowing blonde mops. They had a mission, and that mission was to go and score some strange at the mall.

They had an expert plan to allure any females by enticing them with hunting and fishing and country music and BASE (also maybe gay sex). On the way to the mall they stopped by Slam Dunkin' Donuts to pick up some sweet T's. Jarod was quick to notice one of the indian chicks behind the counter eyeing him up as his slurped down his drank with gusto. He was quick to put her in her place, though, after recalling his life motto "no curry, only furry".

After they arrived at the mall, they approached the food court on the prowl. They scouted the food court searching for busty babes that would fulfill the deepest desires in their pants. They were met with lukewarm reception, their prey appeared to feign interest, but were truly disgusted by these children desperately attempting to be men, their obsession with cars, bitches and jet skis seemed odd. Without success among the various kiosks, stores and food court stands, they retired to the Red Robin in hopes of greener pastures. The women at this establishment were old, used goods, not even Brennan or Jarod found them attractive. For teenagers so desperate, they had marginal standards. After the depressing outcome of no babes, they decided to go and chill by the car to help them think.

Brennan puts on his shades while Jarod walked around the car singing/sinning along to ALL TIME LOW. As he was pacing around the car Brennan noticed Jarod sexy feet. He tried to look away but they just locked him in. He was stuck, there was no way out, he was trapped, he started to cry. Jarod looked at him with that face that he always does when he things get awkward. Brennan runs into the mall at sonic speed leaving only dust and sweat in his wake. Jarod paces for another two minutes before getting lonely again and starts to rub the engine. After two hours he notices that Brennan still wasn't back; he started to quiver and runs to the bathroom.

As Jarod arrived in the bathroom, He didn't see nor heard Brennan so he went into one of the stalls and thought.

"I guess I'll rub one out right now"

Brennan on the other hand was in Autozone checking out some mufflers. He suddenly had the urge to use the bathroom. He skipped on to the restroom and as he entered he heard moans, they were quickly silenced. Soon after Jarod emerged from a stall, he was red in the face and somewhat sweaty, Jarod began to speak

"Dude I'm sorry..." Jarod said embarrassedly

"No it's okay, who needs girls anyway."

Jarod became confused and stumbled looking for a way to respond, but before storming out of the bathroom. Brennan was large, his wide reach coupled with his long legs allowed him to position himself to block the exit. Brennan then pushes him back into one of the bathroom stalls.

"Hey don't get the wrong ide-"

Brennan put his fingers over Jarod's mouth in an attempt to muffle his speech,

"Let's be real bro, we're not picking up any hot babes today." He admits

He then began to grope Jarod, rubbing his penis through his jeans. Jarod moaned to the touch of Brennan's hand as he jizzes right there. Jarod starts to cry a bit but Brennan tells him not to worry.


	2. Chapter 2

**More gay shit that I will never finish**

 **Chapter 2 - No Limits**

Brennan peeled Jarod's messy shorts off of his slender boyish figure. They reeked of seamen and sweat, the heat emanating from his massive boner as it smacked against Brennan's forehead felt like the hood of a automobile in the Summer. Brennan took Jarod's slimy member in hand and tugs on it twice, each time he pulls down he exclaims in a playful manner.

"Bwop, Bwop!"

After this Brennan begins to wrap his mouth around the head of Jarod's member. Jarod starts to breathe even heavier than before. As Jarod commences to reach his climax he releases a steamy stream of sweet succulent semen with a texture akin to that of whipped cream, some of Jarod's semen flew by Brennan's face and hits the bathroom stall. While all of this was going on a person walked into the bathroom. Jarod's heart sank as he started to freak out a bit. Brennan on the other hand was hoping to try something out. The lucky victim opened the stall Brennan and Jarod happened to be in. The guy was shocked to see the two bros going at it in the stall.

"Hey pal wanna join?" Brennan asked boldly


End file.
